Indecisiones
by Anna Mas
Summary: En el día de su boda, Hermione está llena de indecisión ¿Debe casrase con Ron? ¿Está haciendo lo correcto? ¿Tendrá razón Ginny? ¿cómo salir de este embrollo?


Hoy debería ser el día más feliz de su vida, pero por alguna extraña razón no lo sentía así. Tenía muchas dudas y tenía miedo de estar cometiendo un gran error. Ella lo quería, sí, muchísimo, pero ¿era suficiente para pasar el resto de su vida juntos? Él la quería, siempre la había adorado y protegido, pero en el último año también había cambiado. ¿Tal vez tampoco estaba seguro de su futuro juntos pero no se atrevía a decir que no? Y ahora ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

Hermione miró el reloj de su mesita de noche. Eran las cinco de la mañana del sábado 6 de junio. Comenzaba a despuntar el alba y el día se anunciaba soleado y ligeramente caluroso. Era el perfecto día para celebrar una boda. Su Boda.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana. La abrió para dejar que entrara el aire fresco de la mañana y un delicioso olor a rocío la inundó. Se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana con las piernas colgando, pero sin miedo a caerse aunque había una altura considerable. Antes tenía miedo a las alturas, pero gracias a él logró superarlo. Al recordarlo sonrió y entonces dejó que su mente vagar por los recovecos de su memoria…

"Acababan de empezar cuarto año en Hogwarts. Estaban en plena celebración del Torneo de los tres Magos, aunque en esa edición eran 4 porque Harry también había sido elegido de forma misteriosa. Todavía no se sabía de qué iba la primera prueba hasta que un día Ron apareció muy alterado y preocupado.

¿Qué ocurre Ron? Parece que hayas visto a un fantasma – le preguntó Hermione a su amigo cuando éste apareció por la puerta de la sala común.

Por Merlín Hermione… es algo… terrible. ¿Dónde está Harry?

Creo que está en el lago con Neville. Como no le hablas…

Pues tengo que advertirle de algo pero… no puedo hacerlo yo.

Entonces cuéntamelo y yo se lo diré.

No, no, no… es sobre la primera prueba… en teoría nadie debe saber de qué se trata hasta el día señalado. Pero es… terrible.

Eso ya lo has dicho Ron. Vamos, cuéntamelo, seguro que no es para tanto.

Haré algo mejor, te lo mostraré. Pero debes jurarme que no se lo contarás a nadie…

Pero tú ibas a decírselo a Harry – protestó la castaña.

No. He dicho que debo advertirle, pero no directamente. Tengo que hallar el modo de que se entere sin que se lo diga nadie directamente…

Hermione siguió a su amigo hasta el Bosque Prohibido. Sabía que de no ser algo realmente importante, el pelirrojo no se adentraría allí por nada del mundo. Al cabo de un rato de caminar, cuando Hermione iba a protestar, se oyó un tremendo rugido.

¿Qué ha sido eso? – la chica se agarró a su amigo asustada.

"Eso" Hermione, es la primera prueba del torneo – susurró Ron.

¿Pero qué es?

Son dragones. Ven, te los mostraré.

¿Dra… dragones? Pero si en Inglaterra no hay dragones – la voz de Hermione sonaba demasiado aguda.

No. Los han hecho traer de Rumanía.

¿Y cómo han venido? ¿Quién los ha traído?

Mi hermano Charlie – el pecho del pelirrojo se hinchó de orgullo.

¿Charlie? Es el único de tu familia al que todavía no conozco ¿verdad?

Sí. Nunca viene para navidades. Lo cierto es que hacía más de cinco años que no venía a Inglaterra. Su trabajo le ocupa casi las 24 horas del día, y eso cada día del año. Ven, te lo presentaré.

Ron la condujo alrededor del lago, hasta llegar a unas grandes jaulas, detrás de las cuales había varias tiendas de campaña. Ron caminó hasta una de color rojo y asomó la cabeza. Luego sonrió y dejó espacio para que Hermione pasara. La chica entró, despacio, pues le daba vergüenza. Estaba entrando en el "dormitorio" de un chico, uno al que además, ni siquiera conocía. Aunque estuviera con su amigo, no le parecía del todo correcto. A Hermione le sorprendió la austeridad del interior de la tienda. Solamente había un camastro, una mesa, un par de sillas, un perchero y una mochila.

Hola Charlie – saludó Ron – te presento a mi amiga Hermione Granger.

Hola Hermione, he oído hablar mucho de ti – Charlie la saludó con un fuerte apretón de mano y una amplia sonrisa.

Hola Charlie. Yo también he oído hablar de ti – dijo Hermione sonrojándose.

Charlie ¿podrías cubrirte? – le dijo Ron sonriendo al notar que Hermione se sonrojaba.

Charlie, acostumbrado a todo, se había acercado a los chicos tal y como iba vestido. Como estaba curándose una herida en el hombro, iba sin camisa y así se había presentado ante Hermione, sin pensar que tal vez a la chica le molestaba.

¡Oh! Claro… perdón… es… la falta de costumbre… lo siento.

Charlie se puso una camiseta enseguida mientras seguía disculpándose ante Hermione. ¿Tan tímida era la amiga de su hermano?

De nuevo te pido perdón Hermione Granger. Estoy acostumbrado a estar entre hombres rudos y monstruos, y no entre guapas jovencitas.

No… no te preocupes… lo entiendo – Hermione también le sonrió, sonrojándose de nuevo ante el halago.

Y bien. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Ron, te dije que esto era muy peligroso y que nadie debía enterarse. Si os pillan os caerá un buen castigo.

Ya, pero Hermione debe saberlo. Sólo ella puede avisar a Harry de lo que se le viene encima.

Yo no… he… - pero se la chica se calló al ver la cara de su amigo. - ¿Esa herida que te estabas curando te la ha hecho un dragón?

Una cría, para ser más exactos. Estaba jugando con ella y me despisté. Hace ya una semana y no acaba de cerrarse.

Déjame ver la herida – dijo Hermione seria.

¿Cómo? – Ron dio un respingo.

¿Qué te estás aplicando en ella? – le preguntó Hermione a Charlie.

Pues… unas gotas de díctamo con miel. Es lo que me pongo siempre…

Por favor… déjame ver la herida.

Charlie vio tan seria a Hermione que se sentó en una de las sillas y se quitó la camiseta, ante lo cual Hermione volvió a sonrojarse, pues el chico tenía un torso muy bien formado. Al verlo, Ron soltó un bufido.

Te advierto que tiene un aspecto bastante feo – Le dijo Charlie a Hermione.

No te preocupes, no echaré a correr.

Hermione se acercó un poco nerviosa a Charlie, aunque no entendía por qué estaba nerviosa, tan solo era el hermano mayor de su amigo… aunque tenía que reconocer que era bastante guapo. Pero ¿en qué estaba pensando? Se centró entonces en la herida. Cuando posó su mano fría en el hombro del chico sintió cómo éste tensaba el cuerpo. Intentó no ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba y comenzó a examinar la herida. Charlie se sorprendió de la seguridad de la chica examinando su hombro. ¿Una niña de 15 años examinando una herida y opinando sobre cómo curarla? Es más ¿Iba él a hacerle caso a una niña de 15 años?

Vaya. Ya sé por qué no se te cierra la herida. Seguramente no te la ha visto un sanador, sino no estaría todavía abierta.

Pues no… lo cierto es que normalmente me las curo yo mismo… - Charlie sintió que se sonrojaba un poco, pues ella le hablaba como si estuviera regañando a un niño pequeño.

Pues resulta, que tienes una escama del dragoncito metida dentro de la herida, y eso la ha infectado por dentro. Por eso no se cierra – le explicó Hermione con su tono de sabelotodo - ¿Tienes unas pinzas? La extraeré, te limpiaré la herida con un poco de salvia y luego ya podrás curarla con díctamo, pero sin miel. Mejor mézclalo con hojas de mª luisa. Haces un cataplasma y lo dejas un día entero, luego lo limpias bien y que seque al aire. – Hermione le daba todas las explicaciones mientras manejaba las pinzas con maestría – Ya está.

Charlie se quedó mirando como un idiota las pinzas en la mano de Hermione, en ellas había, efectivamente, una escama plateada de dragón. Ron se había quedado con la boca abierta.

Pues… muchas gracias… ¿cómo sabías…? – balbuceaba el mayor de los Weasley.

Hay que estar preparado para todo en esta vida, y como quiero ser sanadora… leo muchos libros de medicina. – respondió sonriendo la castaña. – Bueno… ¿Nos puedes enseñar los dragones?

Claro…

Mientras Hermione salía de la tienda de Charlie, éste se acercó a su hermano pequeño, quien se había quedado de piedra.

Oye enano. ¿Esta chica siempre es así? Tan…

Repelentemente sabelotodo – terminó Ron la frase.

Vaya, veo que también te ha sorprendido.

Oh, no. Lo que me ha sorprendido es oír que decía que quiere ser sanadora, lo de sabelotodo lo es desde el primer día. Es así como la llaman en el colegio Hermione sabelotodo Granger.

¿Es tu amiga y no sabías que quiere ser sanadora?

Es que verás… también quiere estudiar Leyes Mágicas y también quiere ser Auror… ¡¡¡pero tres carreras!!! Tengo que hablar con ella muy seriamente.

Vaya… - Charlie estaba alucinando con lo que le contaba su hermano de Hermione. Realmente era una chica peculiar, pero para nada era "repelente" como había dicho Ron.

Ron y Hermione pasaron la tarde con Charlie, quien les estuvo hablando de los dragones. Y de cosas que le habían pasado con ellos. Mientras le escuchaba, Hermione tomaba nota mentalmente de todo cuanto decía para luego escribirlo todo en un pergamino, como si fuera parte de un trabajo que tuviera que entregar. Después de aquel día, Hermione no volvió a ver al hermano de Ron hasta que se unió a ellos para luchar contra Voldemort, aunque el día antes de marcharse, Charlie encontró un paquete en su tienda. Lo desenvolvió y vio que eran todas las historias que le había contado a Hermione, plasmadas en papel, como si se tratara de un libro de aventuras. Charlie se marchó sin poder darle las gracias, pero se prometió que lo guardaría como un tesoro y que se las daría cuando se encontraran de nuevo.

Pasaron tres años para que Hermione volviera a ver a Charlie. Por aquel entonces, Voldemort estaba acumulando poder y fieles. Harry, Ron y Hermione recorrían el mundo en busca de los horrocruxes para destruirlos. Incluso Ron se había peleado con ellos, se había marchado y luego había vuelto para terminar el trabajo y comenzar así su noviazgo con Hermione. En una de sus visitas a la Orden del Fénix, al llegar al cuartel de Grimmauld Place, se encontraron a Charlie allí, con la señora Weasley.

¡Hola Charlie! – Ron le dio un abrazo a su hermano mayor.

Hola enano. Vaya, tendré que dejar de llamarte así, ya eres más alto que yo. – se rió el mayor de los Weasley.

Mira, este es Harry – le presentó Ron.

Hola Harry, es un honor conocerte y tenerte entre nosotros.

Encantado Charlie, me alegro que te hayas unido a la Orden.

¿Te acuerdas de Hermione? – le preguntó Ron.

Hola Charlie – saludó ésta.

Hola Hermione. Claro que me acuerdo. ¿Te di las gracias por curarme la herida? Me fue de fábula tu recomendación.

No tuvo importancia – Hermione se puso como un tomate, pero no por el halago, sino por recordar el torso desnudo del chico.

¿Sabes? Tengo la mayor suerte del mundo. Hermione es mi novia – dijo Ron.

¿De… veras? Pero no estabais saliendo cuando…

No, fue hace poco que nos dimos cuenta de que estamos hechos el uno para el otro – explicó Ron abrazando a Hermione.

Vaya… me alegro por ambos. Si me disculpáis, papá me ha llamado antes… no sé para qué… - No sabía por qué, pero de repente Charlie necesitaba tomar el aire.

Hermione se encontraba una noche en la cocina, ayudando a Molly a limpiar los cacharros de la cena cuando Charlie entró con Arthur.

¿Cómo va ese trabajo Molly? – le preguntó su marido.

Pues todavía tenemos para un rato. Con tantos hombres que comen como si se acabara el mundo, se ensucian muchos platos.

No se preocupe señora Weasley, yo termino. Vaya a descansar – le dijo Hermione.

No, no, mi niña. Eres muy amable, pero no te voy a dejar toda la faena a ti.

Déjalo mamá, ve a acostarte, yo ayudaré a Hermione – dijo Charlie quitándole una olla a su madre.

¿De veras hijo? – se sorprendió la señora Weasley.

Claro. No soy un inútil mamá. Que mis hermanos sean unos gandules no significa que yo lo sea. ¿Acaso vienes tú a lavar mis platos a Rumanía?

No hijo, pero también debes estar cansado.

Papá, llévate a mamá. Mamá, puedes conciliar el sueño tranquilamente.

No se preocupe señora Weasley, yo vigilo que no rompa nada – sonrió Hermione.

¿Lo ves? Ya tengo una supervisora – se rió Charlie.

Está bien… portaos bien, y no os acostéis tarde – les advirtió la señora Weasley todavía recelosa.

Finalmente, Arthur pudo arrancar a su esposa de la cocina, dejando solos a Hermione y a Charlie. Éste miró el montón de platos y cacerolas que había sucios y lanzó un suspiro.

No te preocupes, puedes ir a acostarte, yo lo limpiaré y no le diré nada a tu madre – le dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Ni hablar. Le he dicho a mi madre que te ayudaría y así lo haré. ¿Realmente ensuciamos tanto?

¡Ya lo creo! – se rió Hermione – sois unos comilones.

Vaya. Creo que a partir de ahora comeré siempre en un mismo plato. ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?

Pues… yo estoy con las cacerolas, así que podrías ir haciendo los vasos y los cubiertos en ese otro fregadero.

Charlie asintió y se puso a hacer lo que Hermione le había dicho. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, aunque se notaba que había un poco de tensión en el ambiente. Como Hermione no soportaba estar sin hablar, fue quien rompió la tranquilidad.

¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Charlie?

Claro.

¿Por qué nunca vienes a Inglaterra?

Pues… - Charlie no se esperaba esa pregunta, tan directa – en Rumanía tengo mucho trabajo. No solo por cuidar dragones, sino que también tengo mucho trabajo burocrático.

¿No echas de menos a tu familia? Porque yo los echo de menos, y eso que los veo cada verano y entonces a quien echo de menos es a mis amigos, o sea, tu familia.

Bueno… lo cierto es que sí los echo de menos. Sobretodo cuando llego a casa por la noche y me encuentro completamente solo. Sin nadie con quien hablar.

Lo imagino. Tu madre te echa mucho de menos, lo sé porque Ron me lo dice muchas veces. Y en Navidad se nota cuando estamos todos alrededor de la mesa y solo faltas tú. Entonces… ¿vives solo? Creía que compartirías algún piso o tal vez tendrías novia.

No, no… - Charlie terminó lo que estaba haciendo y ayudó a Hermione con lo suyo. Cuando terminaron de limpiar todos los cacharros Hermione se sentó en una silla.

Estoy agotada…

Vete a dormir, yo lo recojo en los armarios – sonrió Charlie.

No te preocupes, no hace falta que lo guardes porque mañana tu madre lo necesitará de nuevo. No has respondido a mi pregunta.

Me recuerdas a mi madre. Este interrogatorio no será idea de ella ¿verdad?

Interr… oh vaya, lo siento. ¿Me estoy metiendo donde no me llaman? Yo… es que eres un misterio para mí. Conozco a toda tu familia muy a fondo, pero no a ti. Lo siento, Ron siempre me dice que soy una metomentodo.

No te preocupes – Charlie se sentó en una silla frente a Hermione – responderé a todas tus preguntas. Vivo solo porque no me gusta compartir cosas con desconocidos, ni siquiera con compañeros de trabajo. Si no es de la familia… además, con mis horarios siempre estaría molestando a deshoras. Y no, no tengo novia desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Quieres saber quién fue mi última novia?

Bueno… solo si me lo quieres contar… no quiero meterme en asuntos tuyos… - Pero en el fondo Hermione estaba deseando que se lo contara.

La última chica con la que salí, fue en mi último año en Hogwarts y se llamaba… Nymphadora Tonks – susurró Charlie.

¡Tonks! – gritó sorprendida Hermione.

Ssssst. Vas a despertar a los demás. – se rió Charlie.

Perdón – dijo Hermione susurrando - ¿De veras saliste con Tonks?

Sí. Lo cierto es que fue muy divertido. Somos tan diferentes que siempre estábamos discutiendo. Pero nos queríamos – Charlie adoptó una mirada nostálgica.

¿Todavía la quieres? – se atrevió a preguntar Hermione.

Bueno… en cierto modo sí. Sigue siendo una gran amiga, pero ya no estoy enamorado de ella. Además ella ama a un hombre muy bueno y yo jamás me metería en medio de una pareja. Ahora me toca a mí preguntar.

¿Y qué quieres saber? – preguntó con timidez Hermione.

¿Todavía sigues queriendo ser sanadora, abogada y auror?

Vaya ¿Te acuerdas? Pues lo cierto es que sí… aunque Ron dice que la carrera de sanadora debería dejarla porque con las otras dos ya tendré mucho trabajo.

¿Siempre haces lo que mi hermanito dice?

La verdad es que nunca – se rió Hermione – pero le digo que lo pensaré y así se da por satisfecho. Él quiere que sea auror, como él y Harry. Así seguiremos los tres juntos…

Pero…

Pero lo que realmente me gusta es la medicina. Quiero sanar y ayudar a la gente, no pasarme el resto de mi vida persiguiendo, hiriendo e incluso matando. Si tengo que hacerlo durante una guerra, como estamos ahora, lo haré sin dudar, pero no quiero dedicarme a ello.

¿Quieres un consejo Hermione Granger? – Charlie se levantó de la silla y acercó su rostro a Hermione.

Cla… claro… - tartamudeó la castaña nerviosa por la cercanía del chico.

Haz lo que te dicte tu corazón. Deja por una vez tu racionalidad al margen y escoge lo que realmente deseas.

¿Y esto sirve para todo o solamente para mi carrera? – Hermione miró fijamente a Charlie a los ojos.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la cocina y apareció un soñoliento Ron frotándose los ojos., los cuales abrió mucho cuando vio a su novia a solas con su hermano mayor.

Oh, vaya… no sabía que estabas levantada Hermione. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sí, Ron. Solo me quedé limpiando con tu madre y luego Charlie me ayudó.

Bien, yo me voy a dormir. Deberíais hacer lo mismo. Buenas noches Hermione. Buenas noches enano.

Buenas noches Charlie – respondió Hermione.

¿Y bien? – preguntó Ron en cuanto su hermano hubo desaparecido.

¿A qué te refieres?

¿Qué ha pasado?

Vamos Ronald, no seas celoso. Solamente hemos estado limpiando y charlando. Me cae bien tu hermano mayor.

¿De veras? Si casi no lo conoces…

Bueno, hay cosas que se ven. Y creo que es una buena persona, al igual que toda su familia. Buenas noches Ron.

¿Ya te vas?

Estoy muy cansada y mañana tenemos que madrugar. Recuerda que Harry quiere que nos vayamos a por el siguiente horrocrux.

Buenas noches Hermione – dijo Ron dándole un suave beso – Te quiero, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Claro… yo también te quiero.

Harry, Ron y Hermione partieron al día siguiente muy temprano. Antes de que se levantara nadie. Después de ese día, los acontecimientos se sucedieron tan rápido que Hermione ya no tuvo oportunidad de volver a hablar con Charlie, aunque se cruzaron en varias ocasiones durante la batalla en Hogwarts y más tarde durante las persecuciones de los mortífagos huidos. Así pues, no se volvieron a ver hasta un par de años después de la caída del señor oscuro.

Era Navidad. La segunda Navidad después de la destrucción de Voldemort. La segunda Navidad sin Fred. Los chicos llegaron a La Madriguera un par de días antes de Navidad, en cuanto terminaron las clases en la Academia. La señora Weasley estaba muy nerviosa.

-¡Hola chicos! – Los abrazó a todos y los examinó como siempre – Pero qué delgados estáis. ¿Seguro que os alimentáis bien vosotros solos?

- Claro mamá – replicó Ginny rodando los ojos.

- De todas maneras, podríamos llevarnos algo de comida preparada cuando volvamos a Londres – terció Ron.

- Solo piensas en comer Ronald – le recriminó en broma Hermione.

-¿Han llegado ya todos? – preguntó Ginny a su madre.

- Bueno… Bill, Fleur y George llegarán esta tarde y mañana… vendrá Charlie.

- ¡Eso es genial mamá! ¿Cómo lo has convencido? – gritó Ginny, quien adoraba a su hermano mayor.

- Yo no le he dicho nada. Ayer llegó una lechuza con una nota de él, diciendo que estas navidades vendría a pasarlas con la familia – Molly estaba emocionada.

- Serán unas navidades fantásticas señora Weasley – la abrazó Hermione - ¿viene también Percy?

- Sí, y viene con su novia para que nos conozca. Sólo faltará… - Molly se emocionó y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al recordar a su hijo fallecido.

- No faltará mamá – la consoló Ron – Dondequiera que Fred esté, seguro que estará brindando por nosotros.

- Gracias hijo. Bien, voy a preparar las habitaciones. ¿Me ayudáis chicas?

Hermione y Ginny siguieron a la señora Weasley al piso de arriba y los chicos fueron a buscar leña para el fuego. Tal y como había dicho la señora Weasley, por la tarde llegaron Bill y Fleur, quien lucía una bonita barriguita y otra invitada inesperada: Gabrielle, la hermana de Fleur. También llegaron Percy y su novia Penélope y George.

Al día siguiente los chicos salieron a pasear por el bosque nevado que rodeaba la casa de los Weasley. Estaba todo precioso. Las chicas no paraban de hablar de lo bonito que sería tener un bebé en casa, así Molly tendría algo más en lo que pensar, aunque Bill y Fleur no vivían cerca, habían acordado que los primeros meses se quedarían en La Madriguera para que Molly los ayudara. Mientras, Harry y Ron mantenían una conversación en voz baja que no querían que las chicas escucharan.

¿Y cuando se lo vas a decir? – le preguntaba Harry a su pelirrojo amigo.

No me presiones Harry. Debo encontrar un buen momento. Ya sabes que con Hermione hay que ser muy especial, y aquí, con toda la familia… además. No estoy muy seguro de que acepte, al fin y al cabo todavía estamos estudiando.

Bah, seguro que te dirá que sí.

Bueno, ¿Y tú cuando se lo vas a pedir a Ginny?

Es un secreto… pero será muy pronto…

Claro, como sabes que mi hermana te dirá que sí con los ojos cerrados…

Vamos… ¿no me dirás que dudas de que Hermione acepte?

No sé… últimamente está… rara.

Ya sabes como es. Se acercan los primeros exámenes y se pone histérica.

Déjalo, seguramente tienes razón – pero Ron no estaba convencido

Volvieron a la casa y enseguida notaron que algo pasaba pues se oía mucho ruido procedente del interior. Al abrir la puerta supieron que Charlie había llegado porque se encontraron a la señora Weasley llorando aferrada a alguien y a Bill intentando separarlos y a Fleur y Gabrielle riendo. Harry y Ron corrieron a ayudar a Bill. Cuando consiguieron que su madre soltara a su hijo mayor, éste pudo respirar.

Gracias chicos. Hola a todo el mundo – saludó Charlie. Abrazó a sus hermanos, besó a su hermana y a Fleur, saludó cortésmente a Gabrielle y con Hermione no se decidía.

Oh vamos, bésala, es casi una hermana más – dijo Ginny.

Hola Hermione – Saludó Charlie besándola en la mejilla.

Hola Charlie – se sonrojó la castaña – me alegro que hayas venido.

Pero enseguida la señora Weasley volvió a acaparar a su hijo mayor para ella y ya no lo soltó hasta que tuvo que ponerse a hacer la cena, a lo que la ayudaron Ginny y Fleur. Como Ron estaba con Harry, George y Bill jugando al quidditch, Hermione cogió uno de los libros que se había traído para leer y se sentó en el suelo, delante de la chimenea, con la espalda apoyada en el sofá. Al cabo de un rato, tuvo la sensación de que no estaba sola, sentía como si la estuvieran vigilando. Levantó la vista del libro y allí, al pie de la escalera, sentado en los escalones estaba Charlie observándola muy serio. Hermione sintió que se sonrojaba.

Vaya, ¿te he molestado? – le preguntó Charlie levantándose.

Oh, no. ¿Qué haces ahí sentado?

Mirarte – respondió sinceramente el chico.

Oh… pues debes estar aburriéndote mucho.

Todo lo contrario. Es muy interesante observar a las personas cuando están absortas haciendo algo. Se puede saber mucho sobre ellas.

¿De veras?

Por ejemplo: se nota que te encanta leer. Te olvidas del mundo cuando lo haces. Ni siquiera te das cuenta de que frunces levemente el ceño de lo concentrada que estás. Los ojos te brillan y desprendes una gran tranquilidad.

Vaya…

Y esa tranquilidad me la estabas transmitiendo a mí. Por eso me he quedado. Estoy tan acostumbrado al silencio de mi apartamento que el alboroto de esta casa me tenía aturdido. Pero tú me has devuelto la calma.

Me alegro haber sido de ayuda.

Además… bueno… hace mucho que no nos vemos y quería preguntarte cómo estabas.

¿A qué te refieres? – se extrañó Hermione.

Me enteré de que Bellatrix te torturó durante la guerra, pero como no habíamos podido hablar.

Fue hace mucho. Ya casi ni me acuerdo. – mintió Hermione.

¿De veras? Vaya, entonces sí que eres fuerte. Me alegro. Cuando… cuando mi madre me contó lo que había sucedido ya habían pasado varios meses y aún así me preocupé. Creo que…

En ese momento entraron los jugadores de quidditch por la puerta, riendo y gritando. Harry, George y Bill los saludaron y se dirigieron a la cocina, pero Ron se quedó quieto, en el umbral de la puerta, mirando a Hermione y a su hermano mayor.

¡Ronald! Cierra la puerta, que se enfría la casa – le regañó suavemente Hermione.

Claro. Voy… voy a ponerme ropa seca – el pelirrojo subió a su habitación y no bajó hasta la hora de cenar.

El día de Navidad llegó y pasó rápidamente. La cena de Nochebuena fue muy alegre, aunque Hermione notaba a Ron un tanto distante. A medianoche se felicitaron todos las fiestas y comenzaron a cantar villancicos. Más tarde, Molly repartió los regalos y se acostaron tarde.

Todavía se quedaron un par de días más antes de volver cada uno a sus estudios o trabajo. Otra mañana en la que los chicos se habían ido a jugar al quidditch, Hermione salió a pasear sola por el bosque. Caminaba sin un rumbo fijo cuando llegó a la orilla del riachuelo que pasaba cerca de La Madriguera y allí, sentado en una roca estaba Charlie, absorto en sus pensamientos. Hermione se acercó silenciosamente y se sentó a observarlo, tal y como él había hecho con ella. Y tuvo que darle la razón al mayor de los hermanos Weasley, observando se aprendía muchísimo.

Charlie estaba con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera meditando. En su rostro se reflejaba una gran tranquilidad. Parecía mayor de la edad que realmente tenía, pues la dureza de su trabajo le obligaba a pasar mucho tiempo a la intemperie y eso había curtido demasiado su piel. Estaba muy moreno y su cabello no era tan pelirrojo como el del resto de la familia, aunque sí era igual de lacio. Tenía una mandíbula bien cuadrada y unos labios finos, más parecidos a los de su madre que a los de su padre y hermanos. Hermione pudo volver a admirar su musculatura, pues aunque estaban en pleno invierno y había nevado, Charlie iba en manga corta. Tenía unos brazos fuertes, tal y como los recordaba Hermione ¿Tendría todavía los pectorales y los abdominales tan bien formados como cuando lo conoció? Pero… ¿En qué estaba pensando? Hermione se puso roja como un tomate y cerró los ojos suspirando. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, Charlie ya no estaba.

¿Pero dónde…? – comenzó a preguntarse en voz alta, pero su pregunta quedó a medias porque unas enormes y ásperas manos le taparon los ojos.

¿Me estabas espiando Hermione Granger? – susurró Charlie muy cerca de ella, lo que hizo que la castaña se estremeciera.

No… bueno… seguía tu consejo – se zafó la chica de las manos de Charlie. Su cercanía la ponía demasiado nerviosa y no entendía por qué.

¿De veras? Y ¿qué has aprendido de tu observación? – preguntó divertido Charlie, quien no entendía porqué le gustaba tanto tener cerca a esa muchacha.

Lo primero… es que vas a pillar un buen catarro si no te abrigas – Hermione esquivó la pregunta.

Imposible. Estoy acostumbrado a las bajas temperaturas. En Rumanía siempre voy así o… sin camisa.

Haz lo que quieras… deberíamos volver. Pronto será la hora de la comida – Hermione hizo ademán de irse, pero Charlie la sujetó por la muñeca.

Espera. Hablemos un rato.

¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

Háblame de ti. ¿Por qué no estás con los demás volando y jugando a quidditch?

Yo… verás… para empezar no me gusta ese deporte, pero voy a todos los partidos de los chicos y de Ginny, sino sería una mala amiga y novia. Además… me… me da… miedo… volar.

¡No puede ser!

No te rías. Tengo pánico a no tener los pies en el suelo.

No me estoy riendo Hermione, pero me parece increíble que haya alguien en el mundo mágico a quien no le guste volar.

Pues yo lo odio. A veces, cuando tenemos que ir a algún sitio y me subo con Harry o Ron, me agarro tan fuerte que tienen que gritarme que afloje para no ahogarlos.

Vaya… creo que ya veo dónde cometen el error. Yo te enseñaré.

Ni hablar.

Claro que sí, anda ven – dijo Charlie cogiendo su escoba – vamos, confía en mí – Charlie le tendía la mano sonriendo. Hermione se acercó titubeante – sube tú primero – le indicó el chico.

¿Quieres que me ponga delante?

Tú haz lo que te he dicho y deja de protestar.

Hermione subió a la escoba y Charlie se montó detrás de ella. Sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que Hermione podía sentir el corazón de Charlie latiendo en su espalda. Iba muy rápido. ¿Acaso el chico también estaba nervioso? Esto hizo que Hermione todavía se pusiera más tensa. Charlie percibió la tensión, pero creyó que era por el miedo a volar, así que intentó dominar los nervios que sentía y que no entendía y puso sus manos encima de las de Hermione, haciendo que la chica agarrara el palo de la escoba.

Tranquila – le susurró al oído – no temas, no dejaré que te caigas. Ahora vamos a elevarnos, suavemente.

No, no, no… Charlie tengo miedo – Hermione tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Pues lo estás haciendo muy bien – le dijo el chico.

¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo bien? – Hermione abrió los ojos y se encontró con que estaban volando - ¡Charlie! Estamos volando. No me habías dicho que ya habíamos despegado

Esto es lo que necesitabas. Ir delante, no detrás de paquete. Debes sentir que eres tú quien domina. Anda, guía la escoba. – Charlie le soltó las manos y por un momento la escoba se desequilibró y Hermione gritó. Charlie tomó de nuevo el control. – Tranquila Hermione. Voy a soltar tus manos, pero solo tus manos. A ti te tendré cogida por la cintura, si te parece bien. – La chica asintió. Tenía un nudo en el estómago, pero no sabía si era por tener que tomar el mando o porque Charlie la abrazaba por la cintura.

Estuvieron volando una media hora. Charlie le iba explicando a Hermione cómo manejar mejor la escoba. Cómo dominarla al ir contra el viento… y mientras le daba explicaciones, se impregnaba de su dulce aroma a jazmín y pensaba en lo pequeña que tenía la cintura y lo delicada que parecía pero lo fuerte que era. Cuando aterrizaron y se bajaron de la escoba, Hermione tenía el pelo revuelto (más que de costumbre) y las mejillas coloradas, pero no tenía nada de frío y sonreía como una tonta.

Gracias Charlie.

¿Por qué?

Por quitarme el miedo a volar.

Cualquiera lo habría hecho encantado. Eres una alumna muy aplicada – quiso restar importancia el chico.

Tal vez. Pero has sido tú quien lo ha hecho – Y diciendo esto Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla, quedándose unos segundos manteniendo ese contacto.

Charlie se sorprendió cuando Hermione le dio las gracias, pero se quedó paralizado cuando la novia de su hermano se acercó para besarlo en la mejilla. Al ver que la chica no se separaba, Charlie no pudo resistirlo más. Giró la cabeza y besó a Hermione en los labios. Al ver que ella no huía la abrazó profundizando el beso, abriéndose paso hacia el interior de su boca a lo que ella respondió sin protestar, sino al contrario. Ambos cayeron al suelo y siguieron besándose hasta que de repente oyeron voces. Entonces se separaron y se levantaron del suelo, sin atreverse a mirarse a la cara. De entre los árboles aparecieron Harry y Ginny llamándolos a gritos.

Ah, hola. Estáis aquí. Os estábamos buscando. Es la hora de comer – Les informó Harry.

Cla… claro… ya volvíamos – tartamudeó Hermione y pasó volando por delante de sus amigos.

Enseguida os alcanzo – dijo Charlie mientras recogía la escoba. Su voz sonaba triste.

¿Ocurre algo hermanito? – le preguntó Ginny, quien lo había visto todo.

Nada, Ginevra. Cosas mías. Enseguida voy.

Charlie se marchó aquella misma tarde diciendo que lo habían llamado del trabajo que le necesitaban. Todos se lo creyeron menos Hermione y Ginny. Ambas sabían muy bien cuál era el motivo de su marcha. Después de aquellas navidades, pasarían unos cuantos meses antes de que se volvieran a encontrar para aclarar lo sucedido.

Aquella misma noche, mientras todos en la casa dormían, Ron bajó a la cocina a ver si encontraba algo que echarse a la boca, pues se había quedado con hambre. Al menos a eso atribuía el hecho de no poder dormir, a pesar de que la imagen de Hermione con el cabello revuelto y las mejillas rojas, después de que Ginny la encontrara charlando en el bosque, a solas con su hermano mayor, no dejaban de rondarle la cabeza. A pesar de todo, en ningún momento se había enfadado ni le había pedido explicaciones a su novia ¿Por qué? Años atrás se hubiera enojado con cualquiera que pasara minutos a solas con Hermione sin estar él presente, pero últimamente… su relación había cambiado bastante. Se saludaban con un simple beso cuando se encontraban, jamás paseaban cogidos de la mano, ni siquiera se peleaban como antes. Simplemente, sus vidas eran una rutina, algo tan monótono que parecían siempre igual. Por eso no sabía si pedirle en matrimonio a Hermione o no. Después de tantos años juntos, tal vez había llegado la hora de dar un paso más, pero tal vez el dar ese mismo paso sería el comienzo de su final. Ron estaba hecho un auténtico lío.

Al entrar en la cocina se sorprendió al ver que no era el único que no estaba durmiendo. Gabrielle, la hermana de Fleur también estaba allí, con un vaso de leche en la mano.

Hola Gabrielle. Yo… bueno, pillo algo de la nevera y me largo para no molestar.

Hola Gonald. ¿Tampoco puedes dogmig?

Pues no… creo que me he quedado con hambre en la cena y… ¿de qué te ríes? – preguntó el pelirrojo haciéndose el ofendido y pensando en que la muchacha tenía una bonita risa.

¿Con hambge? ¡¡¡Pego si comes como una si fuegas diez pegsonas!!! ¿Cómo te puedes quedag con hambge?

Bueno… o tal vez tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y comer me tranquiliza… ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces despierta? No me extrañaría que fuera por hambre, porque tú comes como un pajarito.

Pues yo no tengo apetito… Tengo… preocupaciones… cosas de chicas, ya me entiendes…

Ya… - aunque en verdad no entendía – En tal caso… cojo algo de la nevera y te dejo tranquila.

No, espega. Pog favor, quédate. Cgeo que me vendgá bien un poco de compañía.

Gabrielle y Ron estuvieron un rato en silencio, pero poco a poco empezaron a hacerse preguntas y terminaron contándose los problemas mutuos. Las dudas que tenía Ron sobre Hermione y los problemas que Gabrielle tenía con su novio en Francia. Esa noche les ayudó a conocerse mejor y Ron descubrió que Gabrielle no era una histérica francesa mimada, sino que era una mujer sensible e inteligente; y Gabrielle descubrió que Ron no era un bruto que sólo tenía el quidditch en la cabeza, sino que era un hombre responsable y afectuoso. Dos horas después, Ron y Gabrielle fueron a acostarse, ella decidida a cortar con su novio y él convencido de casarse con Hermione. Además, se prometieron mantenerse en contacto para contarse cualquier cosa que les sucediera, como así estuvieron haciendo durante mucho tiempo, hasta que volvieron a encontrase en la boda de Harry y Ginny.

Era un fantástico sábado del mes de Junio. Hermione llegó el sábado por la mañana, con el tiempo justo para ayudar a su amiga a arreglarse, pues el día anterior había tenido su último examen. Hermione contemplaba a Ginny sonriendo.

Estás preciosa Ginny Weasley. Eres una mujer muy afortunada – le decía la castaña a su amiga.

¿Tú crees? – la voz de su amiga sonaba nerviosa.

¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo? Eres joven, guapa, lista y hoy te casas con el hombre al que amas. Un hombre guapo, rico y muy bueno que te adora.

Gracias Hermione. Eres la mejor amiga que existe – dijo al pelirroja abrazando a su dama de honor - ¿Sabes? Tú también estás muy guapa. ¿Cuándo se decidirá mi hermanito a declararse? A este paso se le adelantarán… - dijo Ginny con segundas.

¿Por qué y quién iba a adelantarse? Además, Ron y yo estamos bien así por ahora. – Dijo sonriendo Hermione, aunque había captado la segunda intención de Ginny, pero que ella supiera, su amiga no tenía ni idea de sus sentimientos acerca de Charlie.

Yo solo digo que a veces, las parejas que tardan tanto en comprometerse, es porque realmente no deben estar… juntas – Ginny se maldecía por haber sacado el tema.

A ver Ginny ¿Qué sabes tú que yo no sepa?

Está bien. Hermione, te quiero muchísimo y nada me haría más feliz que verte casada con Ron, pero… si eliges a otro… te seguiré queriendo. Sobretodo si es otro Weasley.

¿Cómo…? – Hermione sintió que todo le daba vueltas y tuvo que sentarse en la cama de su amiga.

Hace mucho tiempo que lo sé Hermione. Os vi. Aquel día de Navidad, en el río. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía tanta pasión en un beso, exceptuando los que me doy con Harry. Lo que no entiendo es qué haces todavía con Ron si quieres a Charlie.

Pero yo quiero a Ron – Los ojos de Hermione se estaban llenando de lágrimas.

No llores – Ginny corrió a abrazar a su amiga – yo… lo siento, siento haber sacado el tema.

Además, Charlie no me quiere. Jamás me lo ha dicho. En ninguna de sus cartas – ante la sorpresa de su amiga, Hermione le explicó – Nos escribimos de vez en cuando para contarnos cómo nos van las cosas. A veces necesito con quien desahogarme y Ron parece no escucharme, y tú no estás… Y… bueno, no puedo hacerle esto a Ron.

Está bien. Te prometo que no me entrometeré. Pero piénsalo. ¿Estás dispuesta a seguir con Ron, a pesar de amar a otro?

La boda fue una gran fiesta. Hermione bailó mucho con Ron, Bill, George, Harry… pero en ningún momento se acercó Charlie para sacarla a bailar. En un momento que se retiró a la cocina para descansar, Ron la siguió.

Ejem… Hermione ¿podemos hablar?

Claro Ronald ¿Qué sucede?

Yo… llevo mucho tiempo pensando en cuál sería la mejor manera de decírtelo – el chico estaba tan nervioso que Hermione creyó que iba a cortar con ella.

¿Ocurre algo malo? Porque si es así, puedes decírmelo sin problemas, sabes que por encima de todo somos amigos y… - Hermione hablaba sin parar, como hacía siempre que se avecinaba una mala noticia.

Por favor Hermione cállate – Ron la hizo sentarse en una silla y él se arrodilló para quedar a su altura – Hermione Jane Granger ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – y diciendo esto Ron le entregó un anillo de oro con un diamante.

Por Merlín… yo… claro Ron – Hermione contestó por inercia, completamente aturdida por lo inesperado.

Ron le puso el anillo, la besó y salió corriendo al jardín. Mientras Hermione contemplaba el anillo y comenzaba a reaccionar ante lo que acababa de suceder, Charlie entró en la cocina.

Por fin te encuentro a solas Hermione. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Hola Charlie, yo… verás… ahora no…

Hermione, te quiero. Desde que te besé no consigo quitarte de mi cabeza. Pienso en ti a todas horas. No soporto estar lejos de ti. No soporto pensar que estás con otro que no sea yo. Sé que tú sientes lo mismo porque lo noté en aquél beso que nos dimos.

Charlie yo…

No tienes que decir nada. Solamente, habla con Ron. Sé que has terminado la carrera. Ven a pasar el verano conmigo y luego… casémonos. – Charlie la había cogido de las manos y entonces notó algo en el dedo de Hermione. Miró y vio el anillo y en ese momento, la voz de Ron sonaba amplificada en el jardín.

Señoras y señores invitados a esta gran boda. Familia Weasley al completo. Tengo el gran placer de anunciaros que hace tan solo unos minutos, la hermosa dama de honor Hermione Granger ha accedido a ser mi esposa.

Hermione apareció en el jardín saliendo de la cocina, todavía un poco aturdida. Primero por la propuesta de Ron y luego por la declaración de Charlie. En cuanto la vieron, todos se abalanzaron para felicitarla y mirar el anillo de compromiso. Cuando le tocó el turno a Ginny, se abrazaron con lágrimas en los ojos y Ginny vio a su hermano mayor sentado en una silla de la cocina, llorando solo y comprendió lo que había sucedido.

Ron y Hermione fijaron su boda para el verano siguiente, así podrían prepararla con tranquilidad. Además, primero debían escoger sus destinos de trabajo. Ron entró como auror en el Ministerio, junto con Harry, quien pronto ascendió a jefe del departamento. Hermione entró en San Mungo, como sanadora y al cabo de medio año, cuando el director del centro se retiró, el consejo de médicos estuvieron de acuerdo en que ella sería la más indicada para ocupar el cargo.

Aunque Ron había sido quién se había declarado, Hermione notaba que algo le pasaba, pues cada vez rehuía más el tema de la boda. A veces llegaba una lechuza con una nota para él y se encerraba durante un buen rato en su habitación, para salir luego más taciturno. Incluso cuando hacían el amor parecía que ambos tenían la cabeza en otro lugar, cosa que, ene el caso de Hermione así era, pero ¿Y Ron? Pequeñas dudas se fueron instalando en el corazón de la castaña. Además, hacía meses que Charlie no escribía, lo que hacía que se sintiera muy sola. No quería ir a visitar a Harry y Ginny para que ésta no le sacara el tema de sus hermanos, aunque sabía que tenía que visitarla, sobretodo ahora que estaba embarazada.

Llegó de nuevo la Navidad. Se fueron a La Madriguera para celebrarla, pero ese año Charlie no vino y Hermione pensó que eran las navidades más tristes de toda su vida. Llegó la primavera, y con ella el nacimiento del primer hijo de Harry y Ginny. Un hermoso bebé, igualito a su padre a quien pusieron de nombre James Sirius Potter y cuyos padrinos fueron nombrados Ron y Hermione. Pero Charlie tampoco vino a conocer a su nuevo sobrino, aunque mandó un enorme dragón de peluche y Hermione sabía muy bien por qué. Pero había una cita a la que no podía faltar. Charlie tenía que venir, sin excusa posible, a la boda de su hermano. Y ese día había llegado."

Hermione abrió los ojos para volver a la realidad del tiempo actual. Alguien estaba llamando a su puerta. "Toc, toc, toc". Se metió de nuevo en la habitación y miró el reloj. Las ocho y media. Volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

¿Quién es?

Soy yo Hermione – la voz de su amiga Luna contestó – el desayuno está listo.

Gracias Luna. Bajo enseguida.

Hermione se vistió con unos shorts y una camiseta para bajar a desayunar, pronto llegaría Ginny para ayudarla a vestirse y arreglarse. Luna estaba en la cocina, sirviendo jugo de calabaza en unos vasos. Su padre, el señor Lovegood estaba leyendo El Quisquilloso (del revés, por supuesto) y Neville, el marido de Luna y amigo del colegio de todos ellos estaba untándose una tostada con mermelada de arándanos.

Buenos días Hermione – Luna corrió a abrazarla - ¿Has dormido bien? Yo no pude pegar ojo en toda la noche.

Pues…

Buenos días señorita Granger… Por fin llegó el gran día. Me alegro mucho – la saludó el padre de Luna.

Buenos días Hermione – dijo Neville – si estás nerviosa puedo hacerte alguna infusión tranquilizante.

No, gracias Neville.

Desayunaron en silencio, aunque Hermione apenas probó bocado. Todos pensaron que eran los nervios de la boda, pero en verdad eran los nervios de volver a ver a Charlie, justamente ese día. ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella? ¿Sería capaz de dar el sí quiero sabiendo que él la estaba mirando? A las nueve y media llegó Ginny. Había dejado al pequeño cop Fleur porque su madre estaba demasiado nerviosa. Ginny encontró a su amiga en su habitación, mirando por la ventana pensativa.

Buenos días reina del día. ¿Pensando en tu príncipe azul? – le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Eso solo existe en los cuentos infantiles Ginny, pero no en la vida real.

Porque tú no quieres. Y no voy a añadir nada más que lo siguiente: sois todos unos memos por dejar que esto ocurra. Deberías casarte con Charlie, no con Ron. Y Ron debería… ¿De quién fue la idea de invitar a Gabrielle Delacour? Jamás ha sido una gran amiga de la familia – dijo Ginny en un tono extraño.

Creo que fue idea de tu hermano. Bueno, es hermana de Fleur y ha pasado algunas navidades con nosotros, así que me pareció bien.

Ya. Con que idea de Ron… En fin, como veo que sigues empeñada en ser desdichada. Vamos a ponerte bien hermosa para que por lo menos seas una novia desdichada pero hermosa.

Gracias Ginny.

No te preocupes, todo irá bien… finalmente.

Dos horas después Hermione se contemplaba ante el espejo, vestida de novia con un vestido estilo imperio en color champagne y el cabello recogido dejando caer algunos bucles sueltos. Llevaba una pequeña tiara de brillantes y unos finos pendientes también de brillantes. Cuando bajaron al vestíbulo de la casa, Neville le entregó un ramo de orquídeas blancas que hacían una cascada y Hermione se emocionó y los abrazó a todos. El señor Lovegood no quiso dejar pasar ese momento de cariño y lo inmortalizó en una fotografía preciosa que le regaló a Hermione. Salieron al jardín de la casa de los Lovegood y allí los esperaba una carroza tirada por cuatro caballos alados, regalo de Luna y Neville para la novia. Mientras Ginny se desaparecía para ir a arreglarse ella. Neville fue a recoger a los padres de Hermione y al hotel del callejón Diagon y los trajo por la red flu. Ambos se emocionaron al ver a su hija vestida de novia. Faltaba media hora para las 12 del mediodía cuando se subieron a la carroza, la novia y sus padres, mientras Neville, Luna y su padre se desaparecían para ir a La Madriguera, que no quedaba muy lejos. Llegaron a las 12 en punto. Hermione vio muy nerviosa a todos los invitados esperándola. Algunos estaban de pie y otros sentados. Entre los que estaban de pie pudo distinguir perfectamente a Charlie. En cuanto lo vio los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Por Merlín qué guapo estaba vestido de rojo y negro. Y al fondo, de pie, vio a Ron, su querido Ronald. Tantos años hacía ya que se habían conocido en aquel vagón del expreso de Hogwarts. Tantas aventuras juntos. Y Harry, a su lado, haciendo de padrino de bodas. Realmente los quería, pero a ambos por igual, ahora se daba perfecta cuenta. Ambos eran sus mejores amigos, como unos hermanos para ella.

Su padre bajó del carruaje y la música nupcial empezó a sonar. Todos se giraron para ver la entrada de la novia, pero ella solo tenía ojos para una persona. Un hombre bueno que la miraba con una sonrisa triste. Hermione miró un momento a Ron y vio que éste no la estaba mirando a ella, siguió su mirada, pero en ese momento el pelirrojo desvió los ojos hacia la novia, su amiga de toda la vida. Una mujer a la que había amado pero a la que ahora solamente quería como a una hermana. La mujer a la que realmente amaba estaba sentada entre los invitados, derramando lágrimas y fingiendo que eran de emoción.

Hermione llegó junto a Ron y se cogieron de la mano, sonriendo inseguros, pues ambos sabían que estaban cometiendo un grave error, pero dudando de si todavía estaban a tiempo de enmendarlo. Cuando el juez llegó a la parte definitiva, justo antes de los votos, hizo la pregunta que alguien había estado esperando impaciente.

Y ahora, si entre los presentes hay alguien que crea tener un motivo lo suficientemente poderoso para que esta boda no llegue a su término, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Impulsada por un resorte, una pelirroja se levantó de su asiento y gritó "¡YO!". Pero no fue la única. Sorprendentemente, dos personas más de entre los invitados se habían puesto en pie, y también los novios habían exclamado al unísono. El juez no daba crédito a lo que veía y la señora Weasley se desmayó.

A ver, la señorita pelirroja, hable – dijo el juez Simmons.

Gracias señor. Soy Ginebra Potter, hermana del novio. Se supone que una pareja debe casarse porque se quieren, se aman y desean pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos ¿no? – preguntó Ginny al juez y éste asintió – Bien, pues este no es el caso – el juez puso cara de incredulidad y Ginny decidió explicar un poco más – Verá, sé que Ronald y Hermione se quieren, pero no como una pareja. Si se casan es más por… rutina y por presión familiar que por amor.

Muy bien. Haremos un pequeño paro en la ceremonia. La señora Potter, los invitados que se han levantado y los novios, vengan conmigo. El resto, por favor permanezcan donde están.

El juez y los cinco nombrados entraron en La Madriguera. Hermione no salía de su asombro. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Cuando entraron, el juez cerró la puerta y puso un hechizo para que nadie pudiera escuchar la conversación.

¿Y bien? Estoy esperando una explicación. Quién empieza.

Si quiere yo puedo continuar… - dijo Ginny convencida.

Cualquiera excepto usted. Creo que ya ha hablado bastante. A ver muchachos – dijo el juez dirigiéndose a los novios - ¿Estáis seguros de esto? Sabed que una vez formulados los votos el vínculo es para siempre, jamás podrá romperse por mucho que os arrepintáis.

Señor ¿puedo hablar? – Charlie se había aclarado la garganta.

Adelante – asintió el juez.

Bueno, esto va para ti Ron. Eres mi hermano pequeño, te quiero muchísimo. Jamás me he interpuesto en vuestra relación a pesar de que hace ya bastante tiempo que descubrí que amo a Hermione. Por eso dejé de venir a veros, porque me dolía verla contigo. Cuando finalmente me decidí a decirle lo que sentía, fue la tarde en la que anunciaste vuestro compromiso. Pero la amo y sé que ella también me ama.

Hermione… - Ron miró a su novia - ¿es eso cierto?

Ron yo… no estaba segura de lo que sentía hasta que se declaró, pero ya te había dicho que sí a ti porque creía que eso era lo que realmente quería y luego… no tuve el valor suficiente para romper contigo por miedo a hacerte daño. Lo siento Ron, pero es cierto que amo con locura a Charlie.

Qué tontos hemos sido Hermione. Tantos años de conocernos, de contarnos todos nuestros secretos. Tantas aventuras vividas juntos y en el momento más importante de nuestras vidas no hemos sabido ser valientes ni sinceros el uno con el otro. Yo tampoco te quiero Hermione. O sea, no como un hombre debe amar a su esposa. Te quiero como a mi amiga y como a una hermana pero… de quien estoy realmente enamorado desde hace algún tiempo es de Gabrielle.

Oh Gon… - La francesita corrió a abrazar a su amado.

¡Genial! Ahora que está todo aclarado ¿Qué hacemos con la boda? – dijo Ginny.

Los novios deciden – opinó el juez – pero es una lástima desperdiciar un día tan bonito.

Estoy de acuerdo – Charlie cogió a Hermione entre sus brazos – Hermione Jane Granger ¿Aceptarías convertirte en la señora de otro Weasley?

Solo si el primer Weasley acepta compartir este día casándose él también – dijo Hermione mirando a Ron.

Bueno… no se lo he pedido a Gabrielle…

Pog supuesto que me casagué contigo Gonald…

Voy a anunciar la decisión. Preparaos Weasleys para cuando os pille mamá.

Y diciendo esto Ginny salió de nuevo al jardín. Se puso delante de todos los invitados y dio la gran noticia.

- Magos y brujas. Familia y amigos. Lamento comunicaros que la boda entre mi hermano Ronald y mi amiga Hermione se cancela – Ginny miró a Harry, quien tenía cara de preocupación y le guiñó un ojo – Pero… como no queríamos desperdiciar el banquete… a cambio celebraremos dos bodas – los murmullos iban en aumento – El juez Simmons presidirá la boda conjunta de Ronald Billius Weasley con la señorita Gabrielle Delacour, y la boda de Charlie Arthur Weasley con la señorita Hermione Jane Granger.

Tras decir esto, Ginny se sentó de nuevo en el banco y ante la estupefacción de todo el mundo, el juez y las dos parejas se dieron los votos matrimoniales que zanjaron con un apasionado beso.

Durante la fiesta tuvieron que dar mil y una explicaciones, sobretodo a Molly, quien estaba muy alterada, aunque también estaba muy feliz por sus hijos. Como no tenían previsto este cambio, Ron y Gabrielle se trasladaron a Grimmauld Place a pasar su primera noche de casados, pues Harry y Ginny se quedaban en La Madriguera y Charlie y Hermione aceptaron el ofrecimiento de Luna de pasar la noche en su casa y ellos tres irían a casa de la abuela de Neville.

Hermione miraba nerviosa por la ventana de la habitación. Charlie estaba en el jardín despidiéndose de sus amigos y dándoles las gracias por dejarles la casa. La muchacha contemplaba el anillo que lucía en su dedo anular. Finalmente, el día tan temido se había convertido en el mejor día de su vida. Pero estaba nerviosa. Sería la primera vez que estaba a solas con Charlie desde aquella tarde en el río, y esta vez no solo se besarían y por eso estaba nerviosa. No porque nunca hubiera estado con un hombre, sino porque el único con el que había estado era Ron y… bueno, no sabía cómo era Charlie en ese aspecto y tenía miedo de no estar a la altura. Estaba sumida en sus preocupaciones cuando la abrazaron por la espalda.

Todavía estás más guapa a la luz de la luna – le susurró Charlie al oído.

Mentiroso – sonrió ella apoyándose en el pecho de él.

He soñado tantas veces con tenerte así. Entre mis brazos. Solo para mí – Charlie comenzó a besarla en el cuello, bajando suavemente hasta su hombro.

También yo lo he deseado muchas veces… - Hermione sentía que su interior ardía, pero algo la retenía, y Charlie lo notó.

¿Qué sucede Hermione? – le preguntó Charlie mirándola a los ojos.

Nada ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Hermione, no quiero que haya dudas entre nosotros. Quiero que me puedas contar cualquier cosa que pase por tu cabeza, igual que yo te lo contaré todo.

Es que… yo no… Jamás he tenido otro novio que Ron y…

¿Eres virgen?

No, no – Hermione se sonrojó ante la pregunta – Yo… es que con Ron era todo tan… rutinario que no sé si me encontrarás aburrida.

¿Aburrida? – Charlie rió suavemente y la abrazó con fuerza – Te quiero más que a mi vida Hermione. Tampoco yo he estado con muchas mujeres y tampoco he sido jamás muy pasional, pero creo que contigo todo eso cambiará porque sabes… tenemos toda la vida para conocernos y experimentar cada día algo nuevo entre nosotros, porque cada día puede ser una aventura.

¿Sabes? Creo que voy a poner en práctica un consejo que me dio alguien muy especial una vez. – dijo Hermione besando a su marido.

¿Y cuál es ese consejo? – le preguntó Charlie mientras le desabrochaba el vestido.

Voy a dejar mi racionalidad al margen y voy a seguir lo que me dicta el corazón.

¿Y qué te dicta ahora el corazón? – dijo Charlie sonriendo.

Que esta noche no vas a dormir – respondió Hermione.

Voy a tener que darle las gracias a esa persona – Charlie terminó de desvestir a Hermione y la tumbó sobre la cama – Realmente eres preciosa.

Tal y como había dicho, Hermione y Charlie no durmieron en toda la noche. Estuvieron muy ocupados amándose, conociéndose y hablando, haciendo planes de futuro. Dónde vivirían, cómo se trasladarían a sus trabajos. Cuando el sol comenzaba a aparecer por el horizonte se durmieron, abrazados el uno al otro, sonriendo.


End file.
